Bad Romance
by brillianthastings
Summary: The Joker has plans for Brilliant Hastings. The JokerxOC oneshot OOC The Joker


Sirens. That's all you could hear. The only sound that bounced off the walls were the loud shriek of sirens. Your eyes darted left and right, trying to think of what could be causing the noise. Slowly you got out of bed, your feet meeting the cold hardwood floor of your bedroom. A slight shiver ran down your body for unknown reason. Your hands clutched the side of the bed, your head hung low as you gulped, listening to the sound of sirens. Pushing yourself off the bed, you made your way towards the blinds. A part of you didn't want to look outside the window. Living in Gotham City was hard sometimes. Almost everyday something tragic had made its way onto the news. You didn't care about that though. Some of those fascist people deserved to die. Of course Batman thought otherwise. He was always fighting for good, not caring now bad the hostage that had been taken was; the only thing that mattered was doing what was right. At first you thought you were chaotic neutral but now you weren't sure. Letting out a small sigh, your index finger and thumb pulled the blinds apart, allowing you to peek in. Police cars and ambulances raced by your little shack of a home. More kept speeding down, all heading the same direction. You had no idea what had happened and were rather curious if he was alive. Batman usually handled everything but somehow he always managed to get away. "Curiosity killed the cat you know." You gasped and spun around at the sound of the oh so familiar voice meeting your ears. Your eyes went wide when your (e/c) orbs met a pair of onyx one's. "Hey there dollface," He smirked, his thumb brushing your cheek. "...Joker..." You breathed, licking your chapped lips. "What are you doing here?" The playful smirk on his face disappeared and an unamused frown appeared. The hand that been caressing your cheek fell to his side with a plop and he backed away from you and sat down on your bed. His fingers drummed on his knee as his leg shook with impatience. "I didn't have to come here dollface," He sneered. "I just came to escape the cops. That and Harley," He muttered. Somewhere deep in your chest you felt a pang of jealousy. You knew who the stripper in black and red was. Well she wasn't a stripper but you always referred to her as that. She was someone who was completely in love with the Joker. He however...well he paid more attention to his work that was for sure. Still, that didn't stop her from trying to seduce him and fail. "Fine," You shrugged. You then sat down next to him, only your shoulders touching. He looked at you with that lopsided grin of his. "What?" You asked innocently, your eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I saw the dartboard with Batman's picture on it," He grinned. "You know I hate the guy too for...reasons I guess. Why do you hate him?" You cocked your head to the side and became lost in your thoughts. Did you really hate Batman? You mostly found him annoying but the picture of him on the dartboard had many darts stuck all over his face said otherwise. Perhaps you did hate him. The more you thought about it, the more it began to make sense. The feelings you had towards Batman started around the time you had met the Joker. He had practically stumbled into your life when you had met him while strolling through an abandoned construction site. That night he played with your mind and pulled the occasional knife to the throat. Ever since then, the two of you just kept stumbling into each others lives. "I just hate him cause I hate him," You shrugged. "Always doing good for the sake of doing good. I've always been more chaotic neutral anyways." "Oh interesting," He purred, leaning towards you with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "How long will you be staying this time?" You asked quietly while looking down at the hands on your lap. The Joker had made a habit of staying in your home when he was laying low. Your home wasn't much and practically invisible between the large buildings on either side of it. Perhaps that's why he crashed at your place from time to time. He would stay at his hideout but Harley was usually there and the last thing he needed was stress coming from the girl that was so convinced he returned the feelings when he had come back from a heist. You guessed he found your place like a sanctuary. Peaceful, quiet. That's how he liked it. "A while," He simply stated. "You gonna do anything about it?" You shook your head no and he nodded with a smile on his face. "Good. Now let's see what's on TV." He laid back on your bed as if he owned it, his shoes that were caked in mud ruining your bed sheets. You sighed, knowing that it was no use arguing with him and lied down next to him. It was one in the morning but sleep was something you weren't doing any time soon. The TV screens glow illuminated your face in the darkness of the room. The Joker kept changing channels, nothing satisfying him at all. He gave up and settled for an old children's show. It was the Flintstones, a classic. You weren't paying attention to the show though because something was bothering you. You had heard a rumor about a certain someone and wanted to know if it were true. You would've asked the Joker himself but what if he got mad at you? The last thing you needed was another slap to the face. It was something you desperately needed to know so you swallowed your fear and asked away. "Is it true that Harleys pregnant?" The question had left your mouth in a quick, fluid motion. You immediately regretted asking since his attention snapped to you, his eyes piercing into yours. "What?" He growled. "I-Is it true that-" "Stop stuttering!" He snapped. You flinched, thinking he was going to hit you. "And I heard you. Question is, where would you get a stupid idea like that?" "I just heard about it..." You shrugged, tearing your gaze away from his. "Is it true?" "Of course not," He spat. "And even if she was, a good old push down the stairs will fix that." He laughed at this, throwing his bed back. When he was done laughing he run a hand through his messy, scrunched up green hair, licking his red painted lips as he sank deeper into your bed. He looked at you, noticing the smile on your face. "Why you so smiley?" "I just imagine Harley falling down the stairs," You answered with a small giggle. He rolled his eyes. "I don't understand you women." "What are you talking about?" You asked confused. "Harley hates you as much as you hate her. You women have let petty things like jealous take up your life. It's quiet pathetic actually." "Who says I'm jealous and why would I be jealous of her?" You said disgusted. Harley was the last woman you would ever be jealous of. He blinked at you, his signature smirk coming onto his face. "Oh you know why. Everyone just loves the Joker," He laughed sarcastically. Your face heated up. Did you like him? He was a sociopath, a psychotic man who enjoyed seeing people in pain. He could never love. He especially couldn't love you. But did that stop you from loving him? You were torn away from your thoughts as he snapped his fingers in front of your face. "Earth to dollface, you there? Stop spacing out." "Oh!" You blushed. "Sorry..." "You were spacing out so much you didn't even hear my question." "Really? Sorry about that. What we're you saying?" He flicked your forehead rather hard. "I was asking, you're not like Harley are you?" "Of course not," You scoffed. "Unlike her I know how to control myself around you." The words left your mouth before you could stop them. You mentally kicked and cursed at yourself for saying such a thing. "I know that," He purred. "And I like that." You looked at him surprised. Before you realized what was happening, the Joker leaned in and placed his hand on the back of your neck to bring you towards him. His lips came crashing down onto yours, you feeling some of his makeup rub off on your face. Your heart pounded in your chest and every thought that was in your mind practically flew out the window. He pulled your hair down roughly, making you let out a frustrated moan as his tongue slipped into your mouth. He was clearly the more dominant one and claimed your mouth as his. You were breathless at this point but managed to get some air back into your lungs as he continued to kiss you. His hands crawled down to your side's and back up again to give your breasts a firm squeeze. You let out a loud moan to which he grunted in reply. He pushed you away from him, wiping off the saliva that was on the corner of his mouth. You looked at him dazed and wiped your mouth as well. You cleared your throat awkwardly and sat up on the bed, avoiding his gaze. Now there was another question on your mind. "Is it Stockholm?" You asked quietly, your voice sounding as innocent and pure as a child's. He brushed your cheek with his thumb gently. "Maybe dollface," He whispered. He placed a kiss on your forehead. "Just maybe. I guess we'll just have to see where this thing goes." "I'll stick around if you do." "Babe," He laughed while pinching your cheek. "You know I love a crazy ride." 


End file.
